You write your own ending
by MrRyAmbrose
Summary: sometimes we find ourselves choosing between you partner and a new love interest.   When Rachel has to make this decision...wIll she make the right decision?   M only for Language.   After several requests this one-shot has become a story :
1. Blast from the past

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment. **

* * *

><p><em>How can she expect me to be a part of this sham of a wedding, I've made it clear I think it's a stupid idea; I mean really they are kids - we all are - getting married at our ages is the worse idea. Not to mention that she actually thinks getting married to that poor excuse for a 'man' Finn. Everyone can see she is too good for him; he is going to hold her back from achieving her dreams. He won't move to New York with her and she will be stuck here in Lima. I would never do that too her, I'd make sure I was there by her side when she becomes the biggest star of modern times. Oh crap Rachel is still talking. Damn it Fabray listen!<em>

"…..So what do you think?" Rachel asks me finally looking up from her bridal magazine, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah Rach, that sounds perfect." I reply smoothly smiling, and mentally high five-ing myself.

"Really, so florescent orange is a good idea? Did you think I wouldn't realise you'd zoned out. Seriously Quinn have you even been listening to any of my ideas about the bridesmaid's dresses?" Rachel replied with a huff. _CRAP…busted… I need a good reason for ignoring her! _

"I'm sorry Rachel, really. I didn't sleep well last night; I think I might be coming down with something." I lied, hoping to she would fall for it.

"Oh honey, why didn't you say something, I could have made you my special vegan soup." Rachel says her eyes full of concern. Getting up from her chair she crouches down next to me wrapping my in a warm embrace.  
><em>God I love Rachel's hugs they are perfect, her arms fit around me perfectly. It is like we were made for each other. Like God planned everything this way on purpose, like all the crap I've had to go through was always going to be made better by Rachel's love. God I love you Rachel, if only you really knew. <em>

"WHAT!" Suddenly the warmth is gone and Rachel is looking down at me with a panicked look. _Did I miss something, what the hell happened? _  
>"What did you just say to me?" Rachel demands, her eyes growing hard and cold.<p>

"SHIT! Did I just say that out loud?" I whisper to myself, trying desperately to remember if I had indeed just confessed my love for the little diva. Looking up at the brunette it becomes very clear that I did indeed just confesses. Before I can form an explanation hear a loud bang sound and almost instantly feel a sharp pain in my cheek.  
>"You just slapped me!" I whisper disbelievingly.<p>

"You just slapped me!" I repeat louder this time, I can feel the anger bubble up inside me, "who do you think you are….."

"Who do I think I am? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Rachel shouts cutting me off completely, the anger in her eyes scares me.

_She just cursed at me. Rachel just cursed at me. RACHEL just cursed AT ME!  
><em>"You just cursed at me, you never curse." I say, "This is not going right at all!" I mumble to myself.

"Oh and how was this meant to go Quinn? You confess your love and we run off together and live happily ever after? Is that what you thought would happen?" Rachel questions, _should have known she would hear me mumble._

"No Rachel, of course not. I'm not stupid. I was never going to tell you. You were never meant to find out, you were going to marry Finn have a perfect little life in Lima. Whilst I leave and get over you, because I know full well I can never have you. That you will never love me back. Because I am not stupid! I'm not stupid! I'M NOT! I WON'T LET MY FATHER BE RIGHT!" I scream, I realise I've lost control but this is going so wrong, she was never meant to know. Suddenly the realisation that she is indeed rejecting me hits me and I can literally feel my chest tighten, and before I can stop it I am sobbing uncontrollably. She was never meant to find out about how I felt, so I've never thought about how she'd react. Before Rachel can say anymore to me, I stand up – so quickly I knock the chair down – and I run, I run out of her kitchen, out of her house, out of her street and out of her life.

I sob remember that day; it was five long years ago. That was the last time I ever spoke to Rachel. She went through with the wedding and last I hear was a housewife in Lima, whilst Finn works at Burt's shop; I heard they'd had a kid too, a little boy. God knows if she is happy. When I feel the few member of the glee club I kept in contact with, we never talk about 'Finchel'. Santana and Brittany got married 18 months ago and Brittany is currently pregnant with their first baby – I could never imagine Santana embracing her love for Brittany the way she has. Kurt is now a successful designer living happily with her boyfriend, Chris.

In the five years since that day, my life has changed massively. I never went to Yale, my family refused to pay for it when I came out to them; I have no contact with them anymore. But I made it out of Lima. I work as a photographer and a part-time songwriter; I earn good money, I live in a big apartment in a lovely part of Miami. My life has got so much better, even my love life. It was hard to move on to begin with, no-one I met lived up to Rachel. But I realised I need to get over her; she was with Finn and loves him. Not long after I'd accept that I'd met Julia, a beautiful, smart, funny brunette. We'd met at a nightclub, I thought she'd be another one-night stand that would remember me of Rachel but Julia wasn't going to let that happen so know it had turned into a 3 year relationship with a bar owner, who reminded me of Rachel. No matter how much time passes and how much I love Julia, no-one will ever be Rachel.

BUZZ BUZZ

"Julia did you forget your keys again. I swear woman I am going to get a make you wear the key as a necklace so you don't forget it!" I shout through the door and I make my way through the apartment to let Julia in.  
>"Seriously babe, I love you, but you are such a….." The rest of the words die on my tongue as I look at who is really stood behind my door. I look down at the tiny child at my door; I bend down so I can look the little boy in the eye.<p>

"Hey mister, where's you mommy?" I ask, picking the child up, like I expected the little boy doesn't answer me. "Ok kiddo; let's go find your mommy or daddy." Grabbing my keys from the side, I carry the little man into the hall.

"Luke, where are you? Luke! LUKEMASON?" I hear a frantic voice shouting. I walk quickly towards the panic voice. Finally reaching the voice I find a blonde women running down the hall with tears falling down her face.

"Um, ma'am?" I call walking up behind her, she swings round and I can see the relief on her face as she stop LukeMason in my arms. She runs over to me and pulls her little boy into her arms. "He knocked on my door." I explain.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The woman says, kissing and hugging her little boy. "I'm so sorry, I was talking to the doorman and when I turned around Luke was gone." She says turning to look at me for the first time.

"It's okay. Okay little guy, try and stay with mommy this time, but if you get lost again, come knock on my door again." I say rubbing the little boy's hair. Turning away from the pair, I head back to my apartment hoping to never see that little boy at my door again.

Letting myself into my apartment, I lean against the back of the door, and blow out a puff of hair, "Drama" I mumble. But before I can walk two foot from the door,

Buzz Buzz.

"Not again." I mumble, opening the door again, I am surprised to see the woman and her son standing there this time. "I'm sorry, was something wrong?" I ask, totally confused about why this woman was at my door.

"You don't know who am I, do you, Quinn?" The woman says softly, putting her son down and looking up at me. I look at the woman, trying to place her face, but nothing is coming to me.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" I asking, panicking now. The young lady steps towards me slightly.

"Please don't get upset. I just needed to see you again. Quinn it's me. Rachel!" I literally feel my jaw drop at her words. There is no way in hell this woman is Rachel, my Rachel.

"You aren't Rachel. I would recognise Rachel. I don't know who you are but please leave!" I say, trying to shut the door on this clearly confused woman. She pushes her way in before I can shut the door fully.

"Please Quinn, I know I don't look the same, but I swear it's me. Please, you have to believe me! Please." She begs, her eyes filling with tears.

"If you are Rachel Berry. Prove it! What was the last thing I ever said to you?" I ask, knowing only my Rachel will know the answer. The woman looks at me for a moment and I know I have her, she can't answer and her lies are falling apart. Stupid woman trying to fool me!

"The last thing you ever said to me was;" She begins stepping closer, "was that you loved me, but when I slapped you, you told me I was never meant to know, that you weren't stupid, you couldn't be because you weren't going to let your father be right." Rachel says, smiling sadly at me.

"Oh my God. It really is you!" I shout, pulling her into me and hugging her with everything I have, with all the love and pain I've felt over the last five years.  
>"What the hell are you doing here? After all this time!" I say suddenly remember the last five years. "You picked Finn, you married Finn, and you love Finn. So why? Why know?" I shout moving away from Rachel.<p>

"Because…. Because…" Rachel says before looking down at her feet.

"Because what? What Rachel? Why are you here now after all this time?" I demand, getting anger now.

"BECAUSE I REGRET IT ALL!" Rachel finally shouts, "Because I regret it all." She says again, softly this time. "I regret picking Finn, and marrying him and staying with him. I regret not getting out of Lima, I regret letting him hold me back. I regret dying my hair to please that stupid man. I regret the whole damn marriage; the only good thing to come from it was LukeMason. "Rachel says pointing the little boy playing with my crystal animals. "I regret that day, I regret slapping you but most of all I regret not picking you." Rachel whisper, looking up at me for any sign of love.

"How you know you aren't too late?" I ask, trying to remind her and myself that I've dealt with her rejection for five years, "I have a girlfriend and a life. How do you know I didn't move on from you in the five years, FIVE Rachel, since you rejected me?" I say, trying to control my emotions.

"I don't ok. But I hoped! If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me, and LukeMason. That you don't love me. Then I will take my son and leave you alone forever." Rachel saying stepping into my personal space. I look into her beautiful eyes, the eyes that haven't changed in five years, before looking over at her son.

"How can I raise his son?" I ask her, knowing full well that isn't even an issue. She turns to her son and smiles.

"LukeMason come here," She calls softly to her son; he obeys quickly and runs to his mommy's arms. "LukeMason isn't Finn's son. Because of Finn's problem we couldn't have a baby naturally. So I used a sperm donor, but Finn would never claim my son. Never allowed Luke to call him daddy." Rachel tells me playing with her son's hair, "But Luke has always had two parents." She says smiling. I look at her like she has grown to heads, _if Finn doesn't accept the little boy how is that possible? _Rachel ignores the look I give her and turns her attention to her son, "Luke, who is that?" She says pointing at me. The little boy looks at me for a moment before suddenly breaking out into a huge smile.

"Mama!" he shouts, point at me happily. Look back at Rachel, seriously confused now.

"How does he know me? And why is he calling me mama?" I ask her, she just laughs at me whilst putting Luke down. Walking right up to me, she takes me hand and looks into my eyes.

"Because you are my true love." She states simply. Like it is that simply, like the last five years didn't happen.

"It's not that simply, I have a girlfriend. I am happy." I tell her pulling away from her, trying not to get caught up in the moment.

"Do you love me?" she asks, not giving up as easily as last time.

"Of course I do, but….." I say trying once again to explain to her why this isn't simple.

"Well then it's simple. I know I hurt you and I don't deserve another chance, but I am asking you to please give me a chance. It won't be easy and you won't forgive me quickly. I know that, but I love you and you love me. All I am asking for is a chance. Please." Rachel begs fighting back the tears building up in her eyes. I stare at her and remember that painful day five years ago, I remember how much pain I'd felt in the last five year. What I've done to try and get over her. Could I put myself through that again?

"I can try." I whisper.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this. If not i'm sorry.<p>

Some of you may not agree with the ending and that is fine. But for me it's perfect because I was in Rachel's shoes a few years ago. I had to pick between my partner and someone else who loved me. I made a decision, I picked to leave my partner for another person - and I honestly believe it was the right decision. I have no doubt that if I'd stay with my partner i would of end up heartbroken and alone not long down the line. I would of ended up like Rachel in this story. I changed my ending, like Rachel. The moral of my story is that, you make decision daily, you regret some, but in the end, you write your own ending.

Love H x


	2. Mama will fix it

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment. **

_Quinn's thoughts.  
><em>**Rachel's Flashbacks**

* * *

><p>"Hey baby, I'm home. God you would not believe the day I've had already, the beer truck didn't turn up until three O'clock...Can you believe that?" I hear Julia ranted as she let herself into the apartment; I can hear her moving around the apartment.<br>"Quinn? You here babe?" Julia called through to the living room; I keep quiet wanting her to enjoy life for as long as possible before I bring her world crashing down. _God I feel so awful! Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, the love of my life finally wants me, so on the off change it works out for us I am ruining my chance of happiness. _Finally she finds me sitting on the bed in our bedroom.  
>"Oh there you are I thought you were out or something." Julia says walking over towards me.<p>

"Julia...We...We need to talk," I mumble finally looking up at my girlfriend...well soon to be ex-girlfriend. I can see the fear flash across her face straight away.

"Oh shit, that doesn't sound good at all." Julia says, slowly sitting down on the bed next to me, she shyly takes my hand in hers.

"Something happened today whilst you were at the bar. Rachel turned up her, with her son." I told her looking everywhere but at Julia, I didn't want to see the hurt I knew I was causing. "She told me that she left Finn, she is moving here Julia. She told me that she wants to give us the chance she never gave us, me, back then. I know it's stupid, to give her a chance after all this time, after everything she did to me. But I can help it, I've always loved her. "I explain I know nothing I can say make the situation better, but maybe if she can understand where I am coming from.  
>"I know none of this matters to you and known of this makes it better, but I need you to know that I do love you, I really do. It might not seem like it right now, but believe me, I am so sorry for doing this to you. I love you." I say, finally looking at Julia – the sight breaks my heart, she has tears streaming down her face, all I want is to pull her into a hug and tell her everything will be ok.<p>

"When I first met you, I fell for you right off the bat. And although you love me back, I know you do, but somehow I always knew I was never quite up to snuff. We've muddled along, got through the past couple of years but I've never doubted that if she ever can back into your life – and showed you what true love is – you'd leave me like a shot and how can I argue? You love her?" Julia says looking straight into my eyes. Silently she leans forward and kissing me one last time, I can feel her tears on my cheeks. She pulls away and smiles at me one last time.  
>"I will come back for my stuff when you are work, I guess it's a good thing I am so in love with my apartment otherwise this would be much worse." Julia jokes before leaving the room, the apartment and my life. Once I hear the front door shut, I can't hold back the tears any longer.<p>

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hmm, who is it?" I mumble into my pillow. The knocking continues and I realise I must of fallen asleep crying. I pull myself off the bed and make my way to the front door. I'm not surprised to see Rachel standing there holding a sleeping Lukemason in her arms.

"Hey, come in. You put Lukemason in my bed; it's the last door on the right," I say moving out of the way to let the brunette in, Rachel doesn't say anything to me as she walks past, but gives me a look that seems to say 'we will talk about this soon'. I am happy to wait; I'd rather have Lukemason in my room and out of the way before I break down in tears and frustration. I close the door and move to the living room, there is so much of Julia's stuff in my apartment – it's so hard to look at everything. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder; I can literally feel my body leave the sofa as I jump in shock.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you'd heard my come back in." Rachel said pulling her hand away from me.

"No it's okay, I was zoned out. Is Lukemason down alright?" I ask turning towards the pint sized Diva. She just nods at me in reply; we fall in to an awkward silence. _God I knew it was going to be hard to begin with after all this time, but I thought it would be better than this. _

"So how has your life been since we last spoke all those years ago?" Rachel asks slipping her shoes off and curing her legs under her.

"Um, good actually. I didn't got to Yale in the end, after I told my parents that I was gay they refused to pay for anything to do with me. So I took out every last penny I had in my bank before they could. I drove 20 hours from Lima here and found this apartment. I got a job a Andre Hernandez. Then in a bar three and a half years ago, I met Julia, she owns the bar. After six months of flirting and fear – on my side – we finally started dating. Three years on and here we sit." I explain my life hasn't been that exciting since the last time I saw Rachel. "So what about you Rach, what has been happening in your life that past five years?" I ask shifting closer to her.

"Well like you know, I got married to Finn – the summer you left – we moved into the basement in my dads' house. Finn started full time work at Burt's shop, and I started a job at sheets and things. Because we didn't have to pay my dads' much money and didn't pay any other bills, I kept all my wages – which over the past five years has actually given me a lot of money. Then about three years ago we were told that Finn couldn't have children. We talked about options and Finn was fine with me using a sperm donor. Then two years ago I gave birth to Lukemason, straight away Finn was different. He never wanted to hold Lukemason; he wouldn't even come near him. I tried hard to get Finn to try and bond with him, but he just wouldn't." Rachel explains, tears filling her eyes as she spoke, my heart broke from the little brunette I pulled her into my arms.

"Look, it's getting late. Wanna get some food?" I whisper softly in Rachel ear, I feel her nod her head against my chest. "Right I'll make use a nice veggie pasta." I say smiling before pulling myself away from her and heading to the kitchen, I can feel her presence behind me and she follows me into the kitchen.

After a quick dinner together, we went to bed. I let Rachel and Lukemason sleep in my bed and I often to sleep on the sofa. The important stuff could begin tomorrow, for now everyone was just too emotionally drained to do anything but sleep.

"Mama, mama, mama!" I hear a small, soft voice invading my dreams. I open my eyes slightly to see Lukemason standing in front of me smiling as he shakes my shoulder gently. "Mama! Mama!" he squeals when he see my eyes open.

"Hey baby, where is mommy?" I ask as I sit up and pull the little boy on my lap. Lukemason doesn't answer he just giggle and starts playing with my hair.  
>"Come one little guy lets go make mommy some breakfast." I say shifting the little boy up and carrying him into the kitchen. We make the only thing in my cupboard that I know for sure Rachel will like. I put Lukemason on the floor and pick up the tray of food and drink.<p>

"Let's go wake up mommy shall we?" I laugh as I watch the little boy run off in the direction of my bedroom calling for his mommy. I follow quickly behind him to make sure he does get hurt getting on the bed. When I enter the bedroom Lukemason is already on the bed and ready to jump on this unsuspecting. He looks at me for approval, suppressing a giggle I nod my head. That seems to be all he need before he launches himself off his spot on the bed and onto his sleeping mother.

"AHHH!" Rachel screams as the little boy lands on her, waking her up with a jump. "What the heck was that?" Rachel says looking between me and Lukemason, both of us are crying with laughter.  
>"Did you guys make me breakfast in bed?" Rachel says as she spots the tray in my hands, all thoughts of being woken up disappear.<p>

"Oh I almost forgot, yeah we did. It's all I had in the house that I thought you might eat." I say handing her the tray. She smiles at me before starting to eat the porridge myself and Lukemason had made for her.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who the hell could that be...? This early in the morning!" I rage, heading towards the door – we were finally bonding as a little family and someone ruined that.  
>"I swear Santana if that is you, I will kill..." I empty threat dies on my tongue as I see who is standing on the other side of the door.<p>

"Finn! What are you doing here?" I ask bite lacing my voice.

"I am looking for my wife and son, I believe they are here." He replies trying to push past me, I move so he can't get into my apartment.

"They are here but just so we are clear, Lukemason is NOT your son, and Rachel is only still your wife by law because by all right you too are over. So I will kindly ask you to leave before I call the cops." I tell him trying to control my anger; Finn however fails to do the same.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! Rachel is MY wife and LUKE is MY son." Finn fumes pushing me to one side, "And if I want to see or speak to them, I will!" Finn shouts, checking every room in my apartment. I chase after him and when he enters my bedroom I see only Rachel in the room, with no Lukemason in sight. Before Finn can say anything I rush past him and stand between him and Rachel.

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT FINN NOW!" I shout as loud as I can, knowing full well my male neighbour next door would hear and come and check on us. Finn takes a step forward, Rachel in turns steps back and I stay rooted to the spoke.

"How dare you speak to me like that you little whore, I am here to speak to my..." Before Finn can even finish his sentence he is tackled from behind by my next door neighbour. _Gotta love next door neighbours._

"Please remove him from the building and tell Lou not to let him back in again," I said to Mike, "and Mike...Thank you." I say smiling.

"No problem Q-ball," Mike said dragging Finn out of the apartment.

I turn to see Rachel shaking uncontrollably and sobbing into her hand. I have a strong feeling this isn't the first time Finn has done something like this. Without a seconds thought I pull the wiping brunette into my arms and hug her as tight as possible. I hear a soft creak and glance to my right to see Lukemason slowly coming out of my cupboard, just like his mother he is shaking and sobbing. Reluctantly I left go of Rachel and pick up Lukemason, he wraps his little arms around my next in a death grip, and smiling sadly I move back to Rachel and cuddle them both as right as I can.

_That little dick I am going to kill him. If I find out he laid even a finger on either of my Berries I will kill him! _

Finally I got the both Rachel and Lukemason to calm down.

"Rachel, you need to tell me more about your life with Finn." I finally said, looking into those big beautiful eyes. I could see the conflict within Rachel, but I was not going to give up this time. Finally I could see Rachel give in and I turned fully towards her ready to listen to anything she had to say.

"It started when we found out that we couldn't get pregnant. Even though the doctor said it was a problem with Finn and not me – Well clearly considering I have Lukemason now – but Finn kept blaming me, and when I told him it wasn't my fault and then when I got pregnant with Lukemason, Finn started hitting me. Then when Lukemason was born it got worse – he would beat me to the point where I could barely move because of the pain." Rachel tells me, I could see that it wasn't over yet, but I was already fuming. I could just about feel the pain in my hand as I clinched my hand into a fist.  
>"Then about two months ago is when I decided enough was enough. Lukemason called Finn daddy and Finn got really mad with him<p>

**Finn had just gotten in from a long day at work.**

**"Rachel, I'm home where are you?" Finn shouts as he takes off his boots, he walks into the living room looking for this wife.**

**"I'm in the kitchen. I thought since Dad and Daddy are away I could cook something for us today." Rachel calls back from the kitchen, she let Lukemason down from his highchair now Finn was home. Lukemason ran into the living room where he knew Finn was. **

**"DADDY!" Lukemason shouted as he spotted Finn on the sofa watching the TV. The second hear Lukemason's words she knew that she would be in trouble later. She moved to the kitchen door to try and get her son back into the kitchen with her. **

**"Don't call me that Luke; I am not your daddy!" Finn shouted at the little boy in front of him, and then Finn did something he'd never done before he turned towards Lukemason and he hit him around the face. Lukemason screamed out in pain and started to scream in pain. Before she could stop herself Rachel flew towards her baby and lifting him into her arms trying to sooth him. **

**"What do you think you are doing? He is just a baby!" Rachel shouted at Finn but the second the words had left her mouth she regretted them, Finn stood from the sofa and grabbed hold of Rachel arm, hard. **

Rachel starts to sob uncontrollably, I hug her and Lukemason tight and rocking us all back and forth I whisper "It will be okay" over and over.

"Honey I have to ask. Did Finn ever...Rape you?" I ask softly scared to know the answer but determined to Finn out everything. "Because if I am going to kill him, I would like to know everything first." I say trying to ease the tension a little but Rachel doesn't laugh; she just looks up at me and nods her head sadly. I clench my jaw and can almost feel my blood bubbling inside me. But when I look back at Rachel and Lukemason, I feel my heartbreak. I grab them both and hug them tight. Pulling back slightly I look into Rachel's eyes,

"Everything will be okay baby; I will make sure everything is okay." I whisper softly. Looking at Lukemason I smile, "mama will fix it." I whisper before kissing Lukemason on the forehead and Rachel on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Chapter two, my pretties :) Enjoy :)<br>There will be two more chapters :)

- H


	3. Breakthrough

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
>All mistakes are mine. No Beta. <strong>

Rachel singing

Overall QPOV but RPOV at time - but clearly started.

Happy Chapter this time :)

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Finn's visit to my apartment; the day he came I went with Rachel and Lukemason back to their hotel room and helped pack up all their stuff and move it into my apartment. I wanted to make sure that Rachel and Lukemason were safe all the time and with them living with me I could make sure that Finn could find then without me there to protect them. Since Finn had turned up I noticed a big change in Rachel, whenever there was a knock at the door Rachel would stay shaking violently or when she thought I was mad at her, she'd beg me not to hurt her. It's breaking my heart to see my Rachel like that. Luckily the event didn't seem to be having a lasting negative effect on Lukemason.<p>

"Hey Rach, I'm home. Where are you guys?" I called as I walked throw the apartment door, I'd been called into work unexpectedly this morning – one of the other photographers was sick and my company needed me to take wedding pictures. Wedding pictures are some of my favourite, capturing the pure happiness of the day is just amazing.

"We are in the kitchen Quinn," Rachel's voice rings through the apartment, no matter how long we stay together, I will always love hearing her voice; I've missed it over the past five years. After putting down my bag and slipping off my shoes I make my way into the kitchen, the smell of bacon filled my nose.

"Hey little man, did you have a go day with mommy?" I said in my best baby voice, Lukemason looked over at me and giggled in reply.  
>"Hey Rach, you didn't have to make me bacon." I said walking over to the stove where the bacon was grilling.<p>

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me!" Rachel begged begin to cry, I could literally feel my jaw drop as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Not wanting to scary the brunette anymore I slowly move closer to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Rachel honey, I am never going to hurt you. I promise," I whisper into the diva's ear, I can feel Rachel relax and melt into my embrace. "It's okay sweetie. Why don't we eat the food you made and then we can put Lukemason in bed and you and me can snuggle up on the sofa and have a movie night." I suggest pulling away slightly, and looking down at the small brunette in front of me. Rachel smiles up at me and nods her head slightly. "That's my girl." I whisper planting a small kiss on Rachel's forehead. Sitting Rachel down on the table and blowing kisses at Lukemason who blow them back. Smiling I skip over the stove and dish up everyone's food. The meal is filled with small talk about our respective day apart, I told Rachel about the wedding and Rachel recalled her day at the beach with Lukemason. Part way through dinner Lukemason begins to fall asleep in his high chair.

"I'll take the little man to bed," I say quietly pointing at the toddler as he nodded off; suppressing a giggle I go to lift the little boy out of his high-chair.

"Wait, wait!" Rachel yell whispers pulling out her phone and snapping a few photos of her son. "Okay you may take him now," Rachel says waving her hand at me, shaking my head at the brunette's actions I lift the little guy up from his seat and carried him gently into the bedroom. A few days ago I'd gone out and secretly brought Lukemason his own cot-bed much to the shock of Rachel and joy of Lukemason. The cot-bed was blue and after I'd put it together I'd painted cars and footballs on each end. I'd move everything around in the spare bedroom, so the cot could go in there, so Lukemason could have his own room and start to feel at home. Placing the young child in the cot I smile softly down at his sleeping body. As I made the way back into kitchen I stop in the door way and just watch Rachel cleaning up the plates that was nothing new I'd seen Rachel do that several times over the last few days but this time was different Rachel was singing to herself. It was the first time I'd heard her sing since she come back into my life.

Get ready for me, love,  
>'cause I'm a comer,<br>I simply gotta march,  
>My heart's a drummer.<br>Nobody, no, nobody  
>is gonna rain on my parade!<p>

When she was finished singing to herself, I could stop myself from clapping softly, the noise made Rachel jump slightly and spin around.

"I've missed your voice so much," I whispered walking closer to the diva, who was looking shyly down at the floor. I gently wrapped my arms around the brunette, finally she looks up at me and I can feel myself get lost in her big brown eyes. Slowly I lean down, I make sure to check for any signs that Rachel didn't want this, finding nothing I lean in all the way and softly connect our lips together. Feeling Rachel's lips start to move against mine I hear a moan escape the kiss but I'm not sure if it came from myself or Rachel. I pulled Rachel closer to me and move my arms from Rachel's next to Rachel lower back.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel moans as I move my arms. Feeling more confident about everything I pulled away from Rachel and looking into her eyes all I can see is lust and want.

"God Rachel, don't look at me like that because if you do I won't be able to stop myself from taking you to the bedroom and making love to you." I whisper, I can hear the lust dripping from my voice.

"Maybe that is what I want you to do." Rachel whispered back, biting her lip and looking shyly up at me through hooded eyes. As the words sink in I can almost feel my heart stop beating

"I...I'm sorry what now?" I stammer looking at the little diva with wide eyes. Rachel seems to gain some kind of confidence from my reaction and smirking just leans up connects our lips again. Taking that as my answer I pull the brunette into me and kiss her with everything I have, trying to pour all my love into the kiss. When I hear a moan mostly coming from Rachel I can control myself anymore. Placing my hands on Rachel behind I lift her off the ground and she quickly wraps her legs around my waist. Wasting little time I make my way to the bedroom, carefully making sure that not to bash into anything. Once we make it to the bedroom I lower Rachel to the bed and stood up smiling down at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rachel, because the movie of still stands." I say no wanting Rachel to feel pressured into doing anything.

"I swear to God Quinn if you don't hurry up fuck me then I will have to start myself." Rachel replies smirking before done doing her pants and starts to shimmy out of them. I pull Rachel's pants off fully and can't suppress the moan the escapes my mouth at the sight of Rachel lying on me bed in just her skin tight black top and black lacy panties. Pulling back slightly I, slowly coyly, pull my purple checked shirt over my head and pull down my boot cut black jeans. I smirk down at the jaw dropped Rachel as I stood in front of her in just my pink lacy bra and matching panties.

"Like what you see Ms Berry?" I ask smirking as she snaps out of the trace she was in and looks up at my face and blushes deeply. I climb slowly onto the bed and kissing her legs as I go, when I reach the hem on the shirt I take in between my teeth and pull it up, once it reaches Rachel breast I take it in my hands and pull it off her completely. Flinging the shirt on the floor somewhere around us I lean down and press are almost naked bodies together and attach my lips to Rachel's. I can feel my wetness pool between my legs. I feel Rachel's hand around my back, and suddenly I feel the bra straps being slipped down my arms, smiling I lean back and let Rachel remove my bra fully. Lifting Rachel up with one hand I slip the other one underneath her and quickly and easily undo her own bra; I leave the item of clothing on for the moment as I kiss her lips before moving my lips along her jaw line then down her neck, biting and sucking at her neck I smile against her skin as I elect the noises from her that I've dream of doing for so long. I continue to kiss down her chest, as I reach the top of her bra I slowly pull always the thin layer separating her breast and the world. Looking back up at the brunette I feel my breath catch in my throat at the sight, Rachel's head is thrown back and her hands are tangled in hair. Leaning down I take one of Rachel's nipples in my mouth, sucking and nipping gently I put my left hand on Rachel's unattended breast and rub and squeeze it softly.

"Oh fuck Quinn that feels so good. I need more thought, more baby." Rachel moans thrusting her body up into mine. Moving so I am laying next to her I giggle as Rachel wines in protest, I place my hand on Rachel's stomach and lightly scrap my nails downwards.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not finished yet," I giggle out. I move my hand to Rachel's pussy; I slip my hand into her panties and moan at the warmth and wetness that I'm met with.  
>"Fuck Rachel you are so wet," I moan laying my head on her shoulder. I coat two finger in her wetness before bring them up to her Clit. I rub her clit softly and tilt my head up slightly so I can watch her reactions. I noises and expressions she is producing are amazing, I apply more pressure and increase my speed slightly.<p>

"Oh God! Quinn, inside. Inside Quinn," Rachel moans thrusting her hips up to meet my hand, at her words I moan loudly. Biting her shoulder lightly, I move my fingers down to her entrance. Shifting my position in the bed slightly I connect eye with Rachel and thrust my finger into her right pussy. Rachel moans loudly as my fingers enter her.

"Oh fuck Rachel, you are so tight!" I moan before kissing the brunette hard, I start to pump my fingers in and out of her pussy faster and harder. I can feel her walls start to clinch around my fingers.

"Close...So close Quinn," Rachel moans arching her back slightly off the bed.

"Then cum baby. It's okay let go, I'm here." I whisper in her ear, at the she lets out a high pitch moan and arch almost impossibly high off the bed. I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her to prolong her orgasm. After a few minutes Rachel finally starts to relax, I notice tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Baby why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" I ask in a panic, pulling my fingers out of Rachel, I wrap my arms around the shaking blonde.

"I'm okay baby. You didn't hurt me." Rachel replies, sniffing slightly.

"Then why are you crying darling?" I ask still concerned.

"Because you made me feel so loved. I've never felt that loved before," She tells me, pulling me closer to her. I smile sadly at the confession. I pull the cover up over us and cuddle Rachel right and intertwine our legs, allowing sleep to take over us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RPOV**

I roll over in the bed trying to cuddle up to Quinn but am only met with the cold empty small left behind. Opening my eyes quickly I begin to panic, where is she. Quickly getting out of the bed I rush to check the Living room area and Kitchen, no sign of Quinn or Lukemason anywhere. I run towards Lukemason bedroom only to find an empty cod-bed with one side pulled down.

"Oh my god! Where are they? Did Finn come back? Did Lukemason get hurt? Oh my god," I start to question allowed; I do the only thing I can think to do and pick up the phone and call 911.

"Yes, police please." I say to the operator, I wait for the police to answer, "Yes hello. I'd like to report two missing people. I woke up and my girlfriend and son are missing. The last time I saw them was 12 hours ago – last night before we all feel asleep – I know it hasn't been very long but I have recently left my abusive husband and I'm worried he has done something to them. He turned up at my girlfriend's apartment the other day." I inform the operator on the other end. "Um... yes I remember, the last time I saw them, my son was wearing a blue..."

"Rachel, we are home." I hear Quinn's voice call from the other room.

"They're back. I just heard them, I'm sorry for wasting your time Ma'am." I say before hanging up the phone and running into the living room. Seeing them both I can feel the relieve wash over me, I pick up Lukemason up and cuddle him tight.  
>"Oh my god, I was so worried about you baby." I say kissing my son all over this face. "Where the hell have you been? I was just on the phone with the police! I thought something had happened." I shout at Quinn, continuing to hug my son.<p>

"What are you talking about? I left you a note on the fridge for you. I took Lukemason to out for breakfast and then we went to park, I wanted to try and bond with him. I left you a note honey." Quinn explains walking over to the fridge and taking the note off the fridge and showing it too me.

"Oh god. I just... as soon as I saw you guys were both gone I thought the worse. After everything with Finn last week, I was just so worried." I explain feeling hot tears stream down my face. Quinn just wraps her arms around me and kissing my cheek softly.  
>"So you went to the park with mama did you Lukemason?" I ask and he nods his head frantically in reply, "well why don't you come and tell mommy all about it." I say taking Quinn's hand and moving over to the sofa.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter three, my pretties :) Enjoy :)<br>There will be one more chapter :)

- H


	4. Finally

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment. ****All mistakes are mine. No Beta.**

**I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**

* * *

><p>After the drama of the morning I decided that Rachel needed to get out and see that, although the past few years of her life hasn't seemed it, the world isn't so bad after all. So whilst Lukemason recalled details from his breakfast and park trip, I slipped into the kitchen un-noticed and made a picnic for the three of us, when I was finished I carried it into the living room with a big smile on my face and a glint in my eyes; and that is how we ended up here at the New York Zoo. Before we even entered I took Lukemason into the shop and brought him a new jumper with a lion on – he said it was his favourite – and several other silly little things he could play with or enjoy as we walked around. Rachel tried to argue that I was spending too much money on them both, but like I told her, 'That is what you do when you love people, to treat them to gifts'.<p>

"Mama! Mama! Look!" Lukemason shouts from Rachel's arms, when I turn to look at him, he is frantically pointing at the penguins that are swimming at eye level – we'd already seen them in here artificial habitat. Rachel put the excited little boy down and he runs straight over to the glass that separates him from the swimming penguins. One of the penguins is simply hovering above Lukemason's head and when Rachel walks over to get a better picture of the penguin, the little animals decides this is the perfect time to poo, much to amusement of me and Lukemason.

"The penguin did a poo in Mommy's face!" Lukemason squeals pointing at his outraged mother, the crowd around the penguin house all giggle softly at the little boy. Smirking I pick him up and start to tickle him causing him to wiggle about trying to get out of my grasps. Rachel finally stops glaring at the penguins and walks over to us.

"Tell you what baby, if you don't tell anyone else about the penguin pooping in my face, I will buy you a big ice-cream." Rachel says poking her son's nose, smiling. I arch eyebrow at her in my traditional HBIC 'did you really just say that' way. Before turning to the small boy in my arms and laughing.

"How about this buddy. If you want to tell people about what happened to mommy then you can and if you don't want to then you don't have to, but I will still buy you an ice-cream no matter what. How does that sound?" I say, glancing over at Rachel who is now glaring at me. Lukemason looks between me and Rachel before clapping his hands to get the attention back on him.

"I like mama's idea better," he says bouncing up and down in my arms. Rachel just scoffs at us both before doing her infamous 'diva storm away'. I look at Lukemason and giggle before following after the anger little brunette.

"You know Lukemason," I begin speaking loud enough that I know Rachel will hear me too, "I was thinking that maybe you and mommy should move in with me for real and we could make the study, where your cot is, your bedroom and we can paint it and buy you new things to go in it. And mommy can sleep with me in my bed. Then we will be a happy little family together," I can see Rachel smile at what I am saying, Lukemason just looks up at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen. "And do you know what else buddy?" I say, waiting for him to shake his head before I continue, "One day I am going to marry your mommy and maybe you could even get a little brother or sister." I say, letting my mind wonder slightly.

"Can I have a brother?" Lukemason says playing with my hair, "because I don't want to be the only boy." He continues making me laugh, I turn to Rachel who is now sitting on the bench looking at the two of us. She has a massive smile on her face to match mine and Lukemason's, and a look of pure love in her eyes as she looks straight at me. Shifting Lukemason so I can carry him with just one arm, I stick my free arm out towards Rachel who quickly jumps up from the bench and takes my hand.

"Right family, it's getting late and we've seen everything. So how about we go to a small little ice-cream cafe I know and then go home for dinner and games?" I say squeezing Rachel's hand and bouncing Lukemason up and down slightly. They pair give me megawatt smiles – that I take as a yes and we head off for Ice-cream.

When we finally make it home Rachel is carrying a peacefully sleeping Lukemason in her arms, the little boy had hardly started eating his ice-cream before he fell asleep with his face in his bowl.

"I'll put him down," I whisper to Rachel, as I take the little guy out of her arms and carry him to the bedroom and placing him in this bed gently. I quickly make my way back out to Rachel.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" I say smiling, as I sit down next to the little brunette, she just looks at me with her sad brown eyes. "Listen I am sorry about earlier; I just wanted to let you sleep after last night and I thought I'd take Lukemason out for breakfast. I should have woken you or left the note on my pillow, but I didn't even think. I am just so sorry." I ramble, looking down at my eyes and feeling tears well up in my eyes. I feel a soft, warm hand on my chin and let it guide my head up and round till I am face to face with Rachel.

"Quinn, it's okay. I shouldn't have panicked like I did. I should have called you or waited a bit longer or actually looked for a note. But instead I panicked and called the police and ended up looking like a crazy woman." Rachel says a smile playing on her lips, but I can see that it doesn't quite reach her eyes. I look at my girlfriend for a few moments, neither of us saying anything.

"Rachel?" I say, the questioning tone evidence for her to hear, she just nods slightly in response, "Rachel, marry me." I say, and her eyes immediately go wide and I can see panic fill her features. "I am not saying marry me right now, or even any time soon. But someday, when you are divorced from Finn; when you are singing again; when you can look in the mirror and see the same happy person that we used to know from high school...Then I want you to marry me, I will propose again in the right way, but I want to know that you want there to be a proposal in the future," I ramble trying to calm both myself and Rachel slightly with my words.

"Yes Quinn, I want there to be a proposal in the future," Rachel whispers before kissing me softly.

* * *

><p>Chapter four my pretties :) What do you all think?<p>

- H


End file.
